


Natten

by CrookedCat



Category: Cirkeln, Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: Felix vill ha en ursäkt att prata med Viktor igen. Att få komma nära honom igen. Så han knackar på dörren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers för Nyckeln!
> 
> Den här fanficen utspelar sig väl nånstans i mitten av boken, om ni läst den kommer ni förstå var.

Felix knackade på dörren och han ångrade sig direkt. Det här var en synnerligen dum idé. Han försökte febrilt hitta på någon sorts ursäkt för att gå därifrån och tittade längst med korridoren. Skulle han hinna runt hörnet innan Viktor öppnade? Men sen hörde han steg på knarrande golvplankor som närmare sig dörren från insidan. Den svängde inåt och det var för sent och nånting lättande ändå inom honom. Viktor såg trött ut, men det gjorde han ofta nu för tiden, och hade en tung blå morgonrock på sig. Men han såg ändå perfekt ut som alltid.  
”Hej... väckte jag dig?” sa Felix.  
”Nej” De stod stilla och såg på varandra.  
”Förlåt, jag kunde inte sova bara” sa Felix ursäktande. ”Tjejerna verkar ha uppesittarkväll hos Minoo som har rummet precis bredvid mig. Dom väsnas som fan. Tjejfnitter hörs nog flera mil bort”  
”Du kunde messat” Viktor bjöd inte in Felix med lät dörren vara öppen medan han gick in i rummet. ”Ville du nåt speciellt?”  
”Ja just ja, men...” Jag ville inte att du skulle kunna avvisa mig. ”Nej, inte direkt” Felix såg att lampan var tänd vid skrivbordet och sängen var orörd. Gardinerna var redan fördragna för fönstren och när Felix stängde dörren bakom sig var rummet försett i ett varmt sken.  
”Vad gör du då?” fortsatte han och hade ingen aning hur samtalet skulle utveckla sig. Han förstod knappt att han hade vågat sig hit.  
”Inget speciellt, jag tänkte precis gå och lägga mig” sa Viktor och tittade på sin mobil  
”Aha, ok. Det kunde du ju sagt-”  
”Du får sova här om du vill” Utan några fler instruktioner gick Viktor fram till sängen medan Felix febrilt försökte tänka ut vad han skulle svara. Viktor tog av sig morgonrocken och la den hopvikt på skrivbordsstolen innan han la sig under täcket i bara kalsongerna. Felix drog långsamt av sig kläderna för att ha tid att försöka stilla sitt hjärta och inte läcka ut för mycket av sina känslor. Han visste väl att tiden dom spenderade i gymnasiet hade betytt någonting.  
”Släck lampan” sa Viktor och Felix gjorde som så och rummet blev nästan helt mörkt. Han kände sig runt sängen med handen på stommen och kröp ner under täcket. Viktor hade lagt sig på högra sidan av den ganska stora sängen men ändå inte alltför långt ut mot kanten, så när Felix la sig bredvid så nuddade deras lår varandra. Felix var tvungen att uppbringa all sin viljestyrka för att inte börja smeka Viktors ben. Istället låg han stilla på rygg och tänkte på gymnasiet och tittade på Viktors nacke. Det var knappast för första gången men det var länge sen nu. De där veckorna hade känts så långt borta men nu var de så påtagliga igen. Men det var nästan svårare att tyda Viktor nu för tiden, även om han hade erkänt att han varit mer öppen med Felix än med någon tidigare, förutom Clara såklart. Nånting hade hänt med Viktor i Engelfors men Felix var inte säker på att han ville veta vad, han som tidigare skulle gjort allt för att få komma honom nära. Han tog ett djup andetag och undrade hur han skulle göra. Om han skulle ligga kvar (han skulle absolut inte kunna somna) eller om han skulle smyga sig tillbaka till sitt rum när tjejerna gått. Men det fanns ju ett tredje alternativ… Felix började svettas bara han tänkte på det. Men vad hade han att förlora egentligen? Han visste inte vad han skulle göra efter det här eller vad Viktor skulle göra, han hade inte sett honom efter gymnasiet en enda gång. Dessutom skvallrade hans krafter om alla hans känslor ändå, han kunde inte låtsas som om Viktor inte visste (att inte alla visste hur jävla patetiskt förälskad han är). 

Felix la sig också sidan, han förlorade kontakten med Viktors lår men lät sin hand stryka längst med det istället. Han frös till när Viktor rörde sig men han tog bara Felix hand i sin, flätade samman deras fingrar och drog honom närmare sig. Hans kropp var så varm och Felix hade gett upp hoppet om att få sitt hjärta att sluta slå så det susade i öronen. Han vågade inte riktigt närma sig helt än, då han kände att han började bli hård bara av att vara så nära. Det här hade vart det enda han kunde tänka på sedan han fick reda på att han skulle komma till Engelsfors. Han gned näsbenet mot baksidan av Viktors öra, och han kände hur huden stramade åt när han fick honom att le och kysste honom sedan lätt på axeln. Viktors tumme smekte Felix hand medan den sistnämnde fortsatte att utdela kyssar över axeln och nacken. Huden var alltid lika len och perfekt, nästan färglös och lysande i det dunkla rummet. Sakta lösgjorde Felix sig ut Viktors grepp och lät högerhanden smeka längsmed hans arm, nerför magen och ljumsken. Han stannade precis vid kanten till kalsongerna och smekte den lite ludna huden fram och tillbaka. Viktor började andas genom munnen och Felix vågade försiktigt närma sig med hela sin kropp. Han pressade sig mot Viktors rygg och lät honom känna hur kåt han gjorde honom. Sen gled han ned med sitt finger och lät det smeka över tyget mellan Viktors ben. Han hittade toppen. Smekte den med pekfingret och tummen och kände hur det blev blött. Han slickade och kysste Viktor i nacken, lät sin andhämtning bli tyngre och gned sitt skrev mot Viktors bak. Läpparna letade sig till det känsliga stället bakom örat medan han började smeka Viktor med hela handen. Felix ville ha honom i sig. Han ville ha hans saliv i munnen och hans sats i munnen. Båda stönade nu. Felix lät handen leta sig in under kalsongerna, Viktor var så hård och så len. Han ville ha hela honom överallt, nu och för alltid. Han ville-.  
”Felix, sluta...”

Felix rycktes bort och föll handlöst ned i skammen. Han rullade över på rygg och pressade handflatorna mot ögonlocken som för att sluta se sig själv och hur patetisk kan kände sig. Men Viktor kom efter, la sin hand på hans bröst. Den smekte honom långsamt och tröstande men det hjälpte inte: den brändes som eld.  
”Du vet att jag inte kan ge dig det du vill ha” Viktors röst var sällsamt mjuk.  
”Jag bryr mig inte” kunde Felix bara väsa mellan tänderna.  
”Inte nu kanske, men du kommer göra det” Viktor la sina händer på Felixs, smekte dom med tummarna och fick ta bort dom från ansiktet. Felix vägrade se på honom men Viktor böjde sig ner och kysste hans läppar. Lätt och länge. Sedan tittade han så länge på Felix att han blev tvungen att möta hans blick.  
”Du vet att jag fortfarande tycker om dig” Om inte Felix hade vart så upprörd hade han kanske tänkt mer på att Viktor lät ganska sorgsen.  
”Men inte på det sättet?” fyllde Felix i och det stacks bakom ögonen. Han blinkade ilsket bort känslorna.  
”Kanske, en gång i tiden men...” sa Viktor och hävde sig upp på armbågen. ”Förut var jag så omogen, och nu har massa saker hänt” Han blev tyst och verkade stirra ner i ingenting.  
”Jag tror inget kommer bli som förut” fortsatte han tillslut och Felix visste inte vad han syftade på.  
”Varför inte?” frågade han men Viktor bara skakade på huvudet och la sig ned igen. Felix vred sitt huvud så de tittade på varandra.  
”Oavsett vad så finns jag här i alla fall” sa han och försökte låta mer faktamässig än snäll. Viktor log ändå. De kysstes. Med tunga den här gången.

Det får vara såhär. Det var bra.


End file.
